


Now From The Top

by narcissistickannibal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistickannibal/pseuds/narcissistickannibal
Summary: Peter wanted to let Stiles know Derek and his girlfriend Paige were coming over for dinner, Stiles' phone went straight to voicemail.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Now From The Top

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this within an hour, sitting on my front porch surrounded by all my cats. This had been an idea way back when that song came out, just for the need of seeing Dylan, dancing this lol. I'm not even into this kind of music, but omg. I am so sorry lol.

Peter listened to the familiar voicemail of his boyfriend play over the phone, closing his eyes listening to the words meant for himself.

_"And finally Peter, if I'm not answering I'm either at home in bed waiting for you or doing something important. Love you, try again next time!"_

"If you ever even listen to this, I'm just letting you know Derek and Paige will be getting there in an hour or so. I have a couple of things at school to take care of, so they'll probably be there before me, but I'm bringing dinner so don't worry abo-." Peter paused as the voicemail system let him know he'd used up all the available time, laughing without any amusement considering all the voicemail left to him was sometimes five minutes long and more. 

He shook his head, pressing end over the left hand corner of the screen and slid his phone back inside his jacket pocket before he could throw it out the window. It wasn't Stiles ignoring him, but he could only imagine what his boyfriend of almost three years was doing.

Stiles was twenty-one years old now to his thirty-six, but back then when they first met his boyfriend was only seventeen, and one of his students. Peter had taught English to college kids in New York for almost five years before he decided not to continue teaching there. He'd grown tired of New York, not finding anything new about it lately, or particularly likable.

After much debate and a talk with his sister, he'd decided to go ahead and return to Beacon Hills for a little while. His parents had passed away while he was in his late teens so his sister had been the one he guessed to honestly finish raising him. His family in Beacon Hills consisted of his sister Talia, her husband David, and their three kids Laura, Derek, and Cora. 

He was happy to see his family after normally getting together just a few days out of the year. It was a month of staying with them when he decided it was time to leave, but David came to him with an offer. Cora had told him about one of the English teachers going on maternity leave soon, and when he called to ask if they'd found a substitute it turned out the school was still looking for someone to finish out the rest of the semester. Peter immediately wanted to protest that he'd end up accidentally killing one because it wasn't like college. If someone was goofing off or purposely disrupting the class, forget asking them to quiet down or detention, it was an automatic failure on the spot. Talia joined in on the conversation soon after that, telling him it would be a great idea. 

One week later Peter reluctantly stepped inside the classroom, twenty-one pairs of eyes watching him out of twenty-two desks.. Halfway through his mandatory introduction ordered by the cheerful principal, the most annoying voice announced he was late but this time had an actual excuse. It was that day that Peter met Stiles Stilinski, the idiot he fell hard in love with.

* * *

"He still hasn't come out of there?" Peter called out to his nephew, stepping out of the car with a frown on his face as he eyed the front door of their spacious two-story home and then looked back to them.

“No. We went inside, but he didn’t see us.” Derek and Paige both had on different expressions, neither of which Peter entirely understood. His nephew normally wore that brooding face, and then there was his sweet counterpart standing there with an awkward smile. He hesitated grabbing the bags of food, closing the car door and immediately wondered what his boyfriend had done this time. He walked up the porch steps to get over to them, confusion no doubt written entirely over his face. 

"Stiles doesn't know we're here, I think." Paige smiled, wrapping her arms around Peter who offered a gentle squeeze back in return. He wasn't big on hugs, but it'd always ruffled Derek's feather when he held her.

"That's obvious, so why haven't either of you knocked or tried to let him know?" Peter glanced over to his nephew whose facial expression remained the same. 

"I think, uh.." Derek awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, glancing over to the front door they were hidden away from and sat down on one of the chairs. "I think you should take a look for yourself."

Peter set his messenger bag on the table, reluctantly beginning his approach to the front door and wondered if this would be the end of his relationship. He noticed the front door unlocked and quietly pulled it open, stepping in the doorway and listening until he heard a familiar sound of footsteps in the next room. He walked forward to enter the living room and immediately froze.

"Okay! I think I got it, I think I got." Stiles bounced around on his heels, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt from his baseball team, his cap on backwards. He had his ear buds in, so now it made sense to Peter why he hadn't heard them ever come in. Stiles fumbled placing his phone in its cradle, pressed record, and hurriedly stepped back before breaking out into song with the bluetooth speaker. "Attempt, six hundred!"

"Now from the top, make it drop, that's some wet ass pussy-." Stiles kicked towards the phone, proceeding to break into that awful, toktik dance he'd forced him to watch over and over a few months back. He moved onto all fours, bouncing on all fours and pushing his ass in the air, falling onto his back and kicking his legs apart. 

Peter watched in complete disbelief, remembering a phrase Stiles often used where he marked himself down as scared and horny. He gave a quick glance over to see Derek watching in silent amusement where they came in after him, Paige was struggling to hold in laughter. Peter couldn't imagine what exactly had led Stiles to attempt this viral dance, but Peter would never be able to erase this moment in time ever again from his brain. 

“Yeah, macaroni in Peter's pot, that's so wap, that's so wap-" Stiles sang, getting lost in the lyrics as he attempted to drop down in a split, almost succeeding with a pained noise in the back of his throat as he smiled at the front of his phone. His smile quickly turned to horror once he spotted a couple of legs, familiar shoes, his Peter’s shoes behind him. He yelped, turning around to look up at him with embarrassment. “Peter! You’re home early, with.. Derek, and P-Paige.” He nervously laughed, staring up into Peter’s eyes and avoiding contact with whoever else had just witnessed these moments that he couldn’t see. “So, I can explain, there was a bet with the team and a poll, and of course I won, bu-.”

“I don’t want to know.” Peter shook his head, walking over to him and squatted down to affectionately bring him in for a kiss that Stiles eagerly reciprocated.


End file.
